


Strawberries and Cigarettes

by lrs002



Series: 300 words a day for 30 days [9]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: High School age characters, Jim Valenti looks after all the kids, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Michael wakes up in the dessert. (I know spelled that wrong). Kyle smokes. And drinks, gets in trouble with his dad. Michael and Kyle share a bed.





	Strawberries and Cigarettes

Michael wakes up in the dessert and he has no idea how he got there and it scares him. He’s done this a couple times now blacked out and then wakes with no memory.

He hasn’t gone to Max about because they aren’t talking to each other because of the whole covering up a murder thing. Plus he doesn’t want to make Max anymore with thoughts that both his siblings are going crazy. 

That be bad so shoves down the fear and hopes that those feelings didn’t transfer through the physic bond the three of them share; dusts himself off and makes the long trek back into town.

It’s nighttime before he makes it. On the outskirts of town he spots Kyle leaning up against the the wall of the convenience store. The other boy has a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

“Hey Guerin, What are you doing out so late? Soliciting people for sex so that you can get a hot meal?” His voice insinuating a whole bunch of things.

Rage burns hot in Michael at those words, so he marches up to Kyle and punches him.

“You wish Valenti! Even if I was I wouldn’t come to you asking for it because you’re just an asshole!” Michael screams as Kyle stares up at him from the ground 

Michael about steal Kyle beer and run off when a truck pulls up to the churb.

“Kyle Manuel Valenti, get your butt in this truck.” 

“Oooh, someone’s in trouble.”

“Shut the hell up, Guerin.” Kyle says

“Kyle now!” The boy father calls, “You’ll regret it if I have to turn the truck off.”

“I’m coming.” Kyle says getting up from the ground.

He climbs into the the truck without word, slamming the door.

Michael waves, a fake smile on this face turning to go find his truck when Jim’s voice stops him,  
“You too, son.”

“I’m not your son.” Michael says 

“I don’t care, you look tired and know you’re headed to go sleep in that truck of yours since you’re no longer welcome in the shed at Manes’ place.”

Kyle blinks at him from the passenger seat, shocked.

“I think you got it wrong, sir.” Michael says

“It’s going to get cold tonight son, and bet you haven’t had dinner yet.”

Michael shakes his head no but his stomach gives him away.

“Get in the damn truck Guerin.” Kyle says “Before my dad kidnaps you.”

“Anything for you, sweetheart;” is Michael’s reply to Kyle “Especially since keeps your old man out of his loving wife’s hands and telling her all about how you were out past bedtime.”

Kyle scowls at him as he climbs in.

Several hours later with their bellies full of home cooked dinner and their ears ringing from Jim Valenti’s scolding, they go to bed.  
Michael’s on the floor and Kyle’s in his own bed.

Even though he’s full from dinner. Michael still cannot sleep because Jim was right it is cold tonight and the reason why Michael can’t sleep is because Kyle left his window open.

“So do you really sleep in your truck?” Kyle asks

“Yeah, What’s it to you Valenti.” He grumbles as he stares at the ceiling.”

“I don’t know; I was just thinking.”

“Well stop thinking. You’re bad at it anyway.” Michael says 

“And here I thought I’d be nice and share my bed with you.” Kyle grumbles 

“Really?” Michael says staring at the other boy which is kinda hard to do in the dark but he succeeds.

“Yes,” Kyle says “offers still good if you wanna take me up on it.”

Michael doesn’t have to be told twice he scrambles up and gets under the covers in record time.

“Gees Guerin you’re feet are like ice cubes.” Kyle says scooting to the other side of the bed.

“Shut up and go to sleep” Michael says

And Kyle does but not before noticing that Guerin smells like strawberries which is nice he keeps this information to himself though and falls asleep pretty quickly, and if he happens to notice in the morning that they both ended up in eachothers arms somehow. he stays quiet about that too.


End file.
